


Avatar: Kili.

by Comicbookkc



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically Kili is the Avatar, Gen, No idea why I wrote this, Takes Place in Middle Earth, cross-over, no avatar characters just the concept
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicbookkc/pseuds/Comicbookkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire. Earth. Water. Air. Since the creation of Middle Earth the races have been able to bend the elements to their will, but only the Avatar can master all four elements and provide spiritual balance. Kili is the new Avatar: a firebender within to the dwarf kingdom. He and his brother sent out on a quest to master the elements and save Middle Earth from falling into darkness. Book One: Earth. </p><p>Middle Earth with bending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Parting of Ways Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK ONE: EARTH 
> 
> Chapter 1: The Parting of Ways part 1.

Kili woke up with a slight headache as the sun shinned into his room. He rolled over pulling the blanket over his head. He wasn’t in the mood to get up, he never was. He wanted to stay in bed and never get up. His life would be a lot easier that way. Sitting up he ran his fingers through his brown hair; he still had dirt and small rocks in it from training the day before. Kili sighed and got ready for the day.

A little past eleven Kili climbed up to the top of his hut and looked around. He saw the other huts, the training grounds, a few of the dwarf guards walking through the courtyard with their armor and spears, Dwalin speaking loudly with his brother, and the wooden wall that surrounded the whole area. Kili glared at the wooden gate and the guards patrolling on top of it. It had been over a year since he was allowed outside the wall. Even then, Dwalin and Balin had to go with him.

Kili hated to admit it, but being the Avatar sucked.

“Well, look who’s up before midday,” a voice called out.

Kili turned to see his older brother Fili sitting down next to him. Kili shook his head, not even on the roof could he find a moments peace.

“I thought you’d sleep in, with all the training you did with Dwalin yesterday and all,” Fili said.

“What training? I got my ass kicked,” Kili crossed his arms. “Dwalin pounded me with boulders the whole time no matter what I did. It’s been eight years Fili, eight years, and I still can only bend a few pebbles!”  Kili shook his head looking down at his hands. “Maybe I’m not supposed to be an Earthbender. Maybe I’m not even supposed to be the Avatar!”

“Don’t say that,” Fili put his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Mastering all four elements just takes time.”

“Just takes time? Fili, I’ve been trying to learn Earthbending for _eight_ years! I haven’t even started air or water! I’m a pathetic Avatar.” Kili dug his hands into his knees. Fili patted him on the shoulder. He knew his brother needed some quite time. Kili would often go into this type of mood where he looked down on himself and hate being the Avatar. Kili was already a master Firebender, learning it at a young age from their mother, but since then struggled with Earthbending. Their father was an Earthbender, before he died, and most of the dwarf race were Earthbenders, yet Kili found it almost impossible. Kili had been angry with himself more and more lately due to the fact he couldn’t learn his own people’s bending style. He thought himself a terrible dwarf and an even worse Avatar.

Fili stood up, “you’re not a bad avatar. One day I think you’ll be the greatest Avatar the dwarf kingdom has ever seen. Getting down like this isn’t going to help. Come on, let’s go work some more with Dwalin till you get the hang of it.” Reluctantly Kili agreed and followed Fili down to the training grounds to work on his Earthbending with Dwalin. 

The training ground was a large dirt area with various sized rocks and boulders scattered about. There were white lines paints across the ground and there were a few targets for shooting practice. Kili never wore shoes on the training field hoping it would make Earthbending easier, it never did though. Balin and Dwalin had tried many times to get him to feel the Earth beneath him with his toes and the soles of his feet, but Kili never felt anything special.

Dwalin was a strong Earthbender, both him and Balin were. Most of the dwarfs were Earthbenders, working in the mountain halls pushing and pulling the rock to mine and craft their cities. Although, occasionally some would be Firebenders (primarily the ones in the line of Durin) but it was much less common. Most dwarfs could learn Earthbending by time they could walk. Kili, on the other hand, was seventeen now and could only manage to bend a few stones. Being the Avatar, who was suppose to master all elements with ease, didn’t help his confidence much either.

“Alright, let’s just take this from the start,” Dwalin’s booming voice echoed off the rocks on the training ground. Kili stood ready in his normal stance hoping today would finally be his time to learn Earthbending. If he mastered it, Kili thought, he would finally be able to go back home to the Blue Mountains, instead of living in the camp.

Fili sat outside the training area watching Dwalin and his brother.  He watched as Dwalin stomped his feet as large boulders raced out towards his brother. Kili dodged them with a swift movement to the left, stomped his foot into the ground and punched forward with the opposite arm forcefully. Nothing happened. Cursing in Khuzdul Kili widened his base of support, bent his knees and trusted out with both fists. This time a few rounded stones rolled towards Dwalin.

In return, Dwalin threw three large rocks at Kili, kicking and punching them to move. Kili puts his forearms together over his face and brought his arms downwards to try to smash the rock before it hit him. He rooted his feet in the ground and yelled as he brought his arms down. The two rocks bended to his motion, crashing to the ground in small broken pieces. Fili cheered. Kili tried to move the last one, but this time his motion did nothing. The rock smashed into Kili and he fell to the ground.

“At least you did something,” Kili could hear Dwalin say.  

They continue this training, along with some sand punching, for about an hour till Kili was too tired. Dwalin dismisses him and went to his hut. Kili fell onto the ground out of breath.

“That wasn’t half bad, you were doing well in the beginning,” Fili said holding his hand out to his brother. He helped Kili back on his feet. “You are improving; maybe you should see Balin and ask him for some help.”

“Balin only ever talks about ‘rooting myself and feeling the Earth.’ He makes no sense. I don’t learn anything from being talked at about my technique for hours,” Kili complained.

“Technique is important,” Fili said.

“What would you know about it,” Kili pushed by his brother heading to his room.

Kili laid on his bed feeling sick. He was improving? _Yeah right_. Some Avatar and dwarf he was. The training was going nowhere: Balin would just talk to him, and Dwalin would beat him silly. Kili looked out the window at the wooden wall. He missed his mother and his old home; he missed how it was before his family found out he was the Avatar. Everything was simpler then. He hated having to learn Earthbending. He hated his teachers, he hated the pressure, but most of all he hated the wall keeping him from the outside world. The northern mountains weren’t his home, this place wasn’t his home. Everyone looked at him like he was different here. They looked at him like they were ashamed he was the Avatar born to the dwarf kingdom.

 Kili knew he had to get out. He needed to get away from the wooden walls, the looks of disgust, the pressure of being a prince and an Avatar. He needed somewhere he could just be himself. Somewhere he could learn Earthbending on his own, at his own pace with no pressure. Glaring at the wall and its guards Kili made his choice. He was going to escape: tonight.

The sun was setting when Kili began to pack. He stuffed his clothing into a bag, snuck some food from the kitchen hut and roped a sleeping roll to his bag. Nothing was going to stop him now. He needed to be himself and find his own path as the Avatar. He needed to see the world. He needed some time alone without Dwalin, without Balin and without…Fili.

Kili stopped packing. He forgot about Fili. Since they were children the two had never been separated.  Fili was always there for him. He was his big brother, his best friend. Kili knew he couldn’t leave Fili, nor could he go without him. He belonged with his brother.

Slowly Kili went to Fili’s hut. He walked in to find Fili folding his winter blankets to put them away for the start of spring. “How are you feeling?” Fili asked as Kili entered.

“Fee, I…I need to talk to you,” Kili said in a soft voice. He was afraid Fili would not agree. That he would force Kili to stay here. “I’m…I’m going to leave.”

“I thought you said you wanted to talk,” Fili raised an eyebrow.

“No, I mean…I’m going to leave the camp.” 

Fili took a moment to answer, “What? Why? You know it’s dangerous out there. You haven’t even mastered Earthbending,” Fili didn’t sound like he was pleading for him to stay, but sounded more worried.

“I have to leave this place, Fili. It’s my job as the Avatar to help people; I can’t do it stuck here for the rest of my life! I need to see the world, not just keep living here in the north. I’m so sick of being here all the time and not being able to go on my own. I need to leave,” Kili told him in his strongest voice, but his hands were shaking. He needed Fili to come with him, to agree, he couldn’t go without his big brother.

Fili sighed. “What about mastering Earthbending? Are you taking Dwalin and Balin?”

“No,” Kili shook his head. “I need to learn it on my own, or from someone else. What they say and teach just isn’t working for me, Fili. I need to do Earthbending on my own.”

“Tell Balin and Dwalin that,” Fili said.

“No Fili, I need to go. I need to get out of here,” Kili grabbed the ends of his hair. “You don’t get what it’s like. Everyone is expecting so much from me: Dwalin, Balin, Thorin, they want me to be something great, but I just can’t do it here. I need to be free to do what I want without being watched all the time. I need to be my own Avatar, not the one everyone wants me to be. I need to learn Earthbending some other way, Fili. You don’t understand what it’s like not being able to do anything. You don’t know what it’s like not being able to Earth bend when everyone wants and expects you too.” 

Kili gasped at his own words and lowered his head. “Sorry.” Kili looked up at his brother. Fili could not Earth bend, nor could he Fire bend. In fact, Fili was a non-bender. He was the first non-bender in the Line of Durin since over an age ago. Plus, if Thorin never had children of his own Fili would be the only king ever to be a non-bender.

“You’re really going to leave…?” Fili asked. Kili just nodded and Fili sighed. “I’m coming with you, but don’t think they are going to let us just waltz out. This isn’t going to be easy, but we can do it.”

Kili thanked his brother. “Let’s go.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everything makes since. More action and bending learning/fighting to come.
> 
> Next time: The escape from the camp.  
> Fun fact of this universe: Elves are not immortal. They tend to live about 200 years, but not forever.


	2. The Parting of Ways Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Fili are readying their escape, but Fili is having doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK ONE: EARTH 
> 
> Chapter 1: The Parting of Ways part 2.

 Fili and Kili stood in silence for a moment letting everything sink in. “Go and pack,” Fili finally told Kili breaking the silence.

“I already did,” Kili informed him.

“You packed?” Fili raised an eyebrow. “Did you actually pack or did you just shove everything into your bag?” Fili asked and Kili grumbled under his breath avoiding answering the question. “Go pack neatly and meet me back here when it gets dark.”

Kili nodded and left.

Fili sighed shaking his head. He couldn’t believe he agree to sneak out with his brother. He was running away, how childish. He began packing some clothing, folding them nicely into his bag. Fili knew he should have stopped Kili. He should have said no or talked him out of it. He shouldn’t have agreed without hesitating. Fili sat down on his bed. Why couldn’t everything just be easy?

Kili was young when they learned he was the Avatar. He could fire bend as soon as he could walk and, soon enough, Kili was seen slightly bending rock. Everyone still had their doubts, but after the battle for Moria, everyone was sure. Fili shook his head; he hated thinking of the battle that claimed his father’s life.

Once it was known that Kili was the next Avatar Thorin made him leave the Blue Mountains. Kili was sent to the camp with Dwalin and Balin to be safe and learn Earthbending. Fili went along. He couldn’t leave his brother, not after everything that happened back then. Fili lived in the camp as well watching all the dwarfs Earthbending and watching his brother lose most of his former happiness. Fili hated the place just as much as his brother and often dreamed of home. Yet, he never acted on it. Not like Kili was now. 

Fili got up and went on packing. He took his twin swords out from under his bed. They were shorter swords with a black handle. The blade was a mix of mithril and another strong, dark colored metal. Fili slid them in their cover and strapped them to his side. He had not been idle in all the years of Kili’s training. For the past eight years, Fili had been training, much harder than Kili was, to become a great swordsman. He did most of his training on his own, for Dwalin and Balin spent most their time and energy working with Kili. Fili didn’t think he was good, far from it, but he had some skill and in the wild that was all one could ask for.

When Fili was finished packing he went to the stables to get some rope and other survival equipment he guessed Kili would not pack. The horses and ponies were quite in his presents for they were use to Fili sneaking in and out at all hours of the day. He fed one an apple and petted his mane knowing he was going to miss the ponies.

“Going somewhere?” a voice called out. Fili gasped and spun around to see Balin standing at the door.

Fili tried not to panic. “No, just thought I’d feed old Netter before it got too dark,” Fili lied. He gave the elder dwarf a smile.

“Really?” Balin held up Fili’s packed bags and pointed to the swords at his side. Fili glanced away awkwardly and put his hands behind his back. It was over: Balin knew he was leaving. “Kili’s leaving, isn’t he?” Balin asked.

Fili’s fists dropped to his side and he glared down on the ground. “Yes, he is,” Fili said under his breath.

 “I always knew he would try. I don’t know if it’s because he’s the Avatar or because he’s so young in body and heart, but I knew he could never be cooped up here. I’m surprised he stayed as long as he did.” Balin laughed to himself. “He’s always been a free spirited sort a dwarf. I think he’ll be happy outside these walls and he’ll be able to learn Earthbending out there.”    

Fili’s blue eyes grew wide, “you’re not going to stop him?”

Balin shook his head. “No, I’m not. Kili is a grown dwarf and has to set his own path.” Balin took in a deep breath. “Thorin will not be happy about this laddie. He ordered us to keep Kili here, away from danger and unfriendly guests. He wanted Kili to learn Earthbending somewhere safe, but I know it’s something Kili must do.” Balin handed Fili his bag, “look after him won’t you?”

“I will,” Fili grabbed his bag and walked by Balin towards the door.

“Fili, look after yourself too,” Balin’s voice called out stopping Fili for a moment. “I mean it; take care of yourself, Fili.”

It was silent for the longest time.

“Good-bye Balin,” Fili said without looking back and walked out the door to met his brother. 

Kili was waiting for him inside the hut when Fili returned. He had his bag on his back and his hair pulled up out of his eyes. “Are you ready?” He asked Fili with eager eyes.

“Are you?” Fili asked. “It’s dangerous in the wild and Thorin will probably kill you if he finds out you left against his orders. You may be the Avatar but he’s still your king and uncle.”

Kili smiled, “we’ll be fine. We will be long gone before anyone realizes we left. Plus, by the time word does get to Thorin we could be anywhere. We’ll get out of the Gray Mountains, maybe go west or south. It doesn’t matter right now Fili! Let’s just get out of this place before we get caught.” Kili was practically jumping with joy at this point. He was finally going to be able to leave; he didn’t care about the technicalities of it. Yet, Fili looked unconvinced.

“It’ll be fine, Fili. I told you, the whole point is getting out of here and making choices for ourselves. No more Balin or Dwalin or even Thorin setting our paths. We can finally make our own. I can finally be my own kind of Avatar without all these rules and being watched all the time. And Fili, Fili you can do whatever you want!”

“I don’t know Kili. We have responsibilities.”

Kili shook his head. He couldn’t believe it. He was so close to leaving, Fili couldn’t give up now. “My responsibility is to learn all the elements, which I can’t do here. And you, you just…you have to, you just have to…get ready to be king! Thorin is a long way from dying; you have plenty of time. We are young Fili; we should be seeing the world not hearing about it from behind a wall. Come on, I need you to do this.”

“I don’t know.”

“For me, please,” Kili folded his hands together.

Fili sighed, “alright, but if we get caught and get in trouble you are taking all the blame and punishment.”

The two snuck out in the cover of the darkness. They hid from the patrolling guards ducking behind carts and the huts. They slowly and quietly made their way towards the main gate. One guard stood on the wall next to the lever to open the gate and three stood on the ground with spears. “I’ll get the gate open, you take out them,” Fili told Kili referring to the three guards standing closely to one another. “No going back now, let’s go.”

Fili and Kili ran at the gate hidden by the black night, yet one guard spotted Kili almost instantly. He went to say something but Kili threw a fire ball at him. The dwarf covered his face and Kili kicked him to the ground. The others charged at Kili, but he pivoted on one foot shooting fire from his other foot as he moved. Kili planted his foot back on the ground and shot a large wave of fire from his fist. The two dwarfs fell to the ground, unconscious.

Meanwhile, Fili ran at the gate at full speed. He threw a small throwing knife he had in his sleeve at wall. He threw another one a few feet above the first one. Fili ran up and jumped on the wall putting his foot on the knife. He lifted himself using the other knife and climbed up the wall in a matter of seconds. In the time it took to blink Fili flipped on top of the wall and ran at the guard next to the lever. The guard went to ring the bell but Fili charged at him and smacked him hard with the base of his hand in an upper cut. The guard fell at Fili’s feet.

The blond dwarf looked down to see Kili punch a fire ball into the air and then saw the two guards fall. Fili pulled the lever and the wooden gate slowly opened. A bell began to ring out in the night. The whole camp was awake now and Fili could see Dwalin and other Earthbenders racing towards them.

Kili sprinted out the gate and Fili jumped down, which hurt his knees, and ran after his brother. Fili turned and threw a small axe on his boot at the rope holding the lever in place. The rope snapped off and the gate closed behind them. Kili stopped turning at the gate. He swung he leg across his body as though to trip someone shooting fire in every direction. The small shrubs and patches of grass caught fire blocking the Earthbenders from following them.

As the two princes ran they could hear Dwalin yelling for the guards to put out the fire and go after them. Fili and Kili kept running, never looking back or slowing down. The night sky was too dark and too loud with sound of the birds for Dwalin and the others to see or hear the direction they were heading. Fili and Kili kept running though. They kept running till the saw the sun raising over the mountain tops. They stopped somewhere in the Withered Heath out of breath. The sun was still rising as they laid down on the dry ground. They both started laughing loudly even though they knew dragons may be close. They were free. Free to make their own fate and free to follow their own path as team Avatar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the real adventure begins! Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Next time: Kili and Fili learn just how dangerous and cruel the wild can be.  
> Fun fact for this universe: Uruk-Hai are a naturally found, common race. They are Metalbenders.


	3. The First Earthbenders Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili wonder the Withered Heath when they are attacked by a group of men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK ONE: EARTH
> 
> Chapter 2: The First Earthbenders part 1.

The Withered Heath had a lingering layer of thin snow from the ending winter. The tops of the pine trees were finally showing some green, but the other trees were still bare. Dry brown bushes were pushing up through the snow and the roots of the mountains had water running down from the melting peeks. Despite the snow and running water the air still felt dry, like it had just blown by a raging fire. It was an odd contrast, but a bearable one.

The worse thing about the Withered Heath was the silence. Each step echoed through the valley, each breath rang out across the empty plain, and each moment the feeling of being watch grew worse. Fili and Kili knew the danger of this place. They knew what had once lived in this frozen, empty land.

Fili and Kili traveled slowly by day enjoying the new sights and weather before it got too cold again. They would stop at large rocks and Kili would try bending them. Yet, he never did. They spent someone time in a hollowed out spot between two rocks eating food and laughing with each other. Kili again tried Earthbending, planting his feet firmly on the ground and pushing the large rocks. Again, nothing happened.

“You’ll get the hang of it,” Fili would say each time, but Kili was getting less and less hopeful.

It was getting dark by time Fili and Kili found some shelter. In the distance they spotted an old fort. It was decent sized stone structure built into the side of southern Gray Mountains. Its stone walls were cracking and looked faded in its years of being abandoned. Yet, it was shelter and cover from the other inhabitants in the valley.

Fili and Kili ran up to the steps of the building. It was starting to snow again and the sun was below the mountain tops. They both took in a deep dry breath as a loud monstrous roar boomed throughout the wilderness. The brothers stared into the distances, seeing nothing, and breathing heavily.

“It sounded in the distance,” Fili said hoping it would calm his brother. “It’s far off from here.”

“I thought there were no more dragons in these parts,” Kili turned to his brother. “I thought those Firebending rangers killed them all out of sport. I thought _he_ was the last one.”

Fili shook his head, “guess not.”  The two didn’t move as they stared out in the direction of the noise for a few minutes. “Come on, let’s get inside.”

The two entered the darkened building. Kili pushed in front of Fili and held out his hand. A large flame appeared in his palm lighting the whole room. Instantly there was a war cry and at least twelve creatures jumped out at them from the darkness. Kili went to fire bend, but they stuck a sharpened spear at his neck. The fire on his palms went out and the place turned dark.

“Put your arms up,” one yelled out digging the spear under Kili’s chin. One poked him in the back with a blunt blade. Slowly Kili raised his arms not knowing what to do. He couldn’t see his attacker, nor their weapons, and worse of all he couldn’t see Fili. The place was pitch-black and the only sound was the attacker’s heavy breathing. It sounded like more had come since the initial attack.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” an old voice called out. A bright fire erupted in the darkness and Kili could see an elderly man holding a large flame in his palm. Firebenders. A few more created a flame lighting up most of the room. “Dwarfs?” the old man said examining Fili and Kili.

“Men?” Fili questioned in return.  He looked out at the attackers. They all were from the race of men with poor clothing and graying hair. “What are a group of men doing in these parts?”

“What are two dwarfs doing in these parts?”

“We don’t have to answer you,” Fili snapped back.

“And we don't have to answer you. Now tell us.”

“Are you the rangers? The northern rangers?” Kili asked in an almost exited tone. 

The group of men all laughed. “No, no, heavens no. We may be Firebenders, but we are no rangers,” one said and they all laughed again lowering their weapons. “We are simple travelers headed to Arnor to see some old friends.”

“Why would you go this way? This valley is filled with dragons!” Fili asked them confused and bit outraged.  

They all laughed again. “Dragons? They’re no more dragons around here. This path is completely safe since those rangers went through here. Didn’t you dwarfs know there are no more dragons? A ranger claimed to have killed the last one. Where have you too been the last few years?” All the men laughed.

“All…all the dragons are dead?” Kili stuttered. It couldn’t be. It was impossible, there was no way _he_ was dead.

“Well, all except one, but he no longer resides in the valley,” a man said as though he’d rather not talk about it. Kili could hear Fili let out a deep breath. “We told you, now why don’t you tell us, why are you in this valley?” The one asked and a few of the men raised their weapons.

Kili glanced back at his brother not sure how to answer, but Fili stepped forward. “Much like you we are simply traveling th-“

“Wild men!” a female voice screamed out. Fili and Kili turned to see a new set of men charging at them. They had poorly kept hair, dirty clothing, broken teeth, and uneven tattoos. They carried large weapons with them and a few shot fire balls at the group laughing worse than a creature of Mordor.

One shot a large gust of fire at the travelers and Kili ran forward. He twisted his arm to the side dissipating the flame. He could hear the kinder men yelling for the woman and children to get somewhere safe. Kili ran at the group spinning fire from his feet and fists as the enemies attacked him.  He ducked under a fireball and shot another out at his attacker knocking him to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye Kili saw some of the men fighting the wild men. Some of the traveling men went down and didn’t get back up.

Kili went on fighting twisting and turning his body making smooth fire movements, unlike the wild men who burned carelessly and recklessly. Matching fire and fire wasn’t the best stagey. Kili knew the fight would be swifter if he could earth bend, but he couldn’t afford it going wrong.

Fili pulled out both his swords and ran with his brother. He dodged the wild men’s fire balls with swift, flawless, movements. He felt the heat on his pale face, but kept on charging at them. He slid tackled a men shooting fire from his fist, stood up and sliced a wild man holding a spear. Ducking under another fire attack Fili stabbed a man in the heart, pulled his blade back out and slice another man open with his other sword. He collided swords with one of the wild men, but Fili over powered him pushing away the sword, tripping him, then stabbing the man as he tried to get back up.

The wild men howled and in a massive retired headed for the door. The good men remained cheering for their victory, yet the cheers quickly stopped as they saw many of their friends lying dead on the ground. Fili walked over to his brother wiping the blood off his blades. They both were unhurt and ready for another fight if the wild men returned.

The travelers cried over their dead, weeping loud tears and singing songs. The leader of the men walked over to the dwarfs. “Thank you, both of you, for helping us fight off those wild men.”

“We should have done more,” Kili said softly as he looked at the dead. “If only I could have been able to earth bend; I could have sealed the entrance before the fighting even started.” Kili gripped a tight fist. If he saw able to bend rock he could have collapsed the whole building on the wild men the moment they appeared. If he could earth bend, he could have saved the men’s lives.

“There’s nothing for it, son,” the elderly man said. “You are a Firebender not an Earthbender.”

“I’m supposed to be both,” Kili said and Fili bit down on his lip knowing he shouldn’t have said that. 

The man gave him a sad smile, “no one is both, only the Avatar…,” the man paused for a moment looking over Kili. “The avatar that was due to the dwarf kingdom years ago.” The man’s jaw dropped. A few others walked up to see what was going on. “Y-you’re the Avatar?”   

Kili nodded slowly.

The men gasped and a few even took a step back. The place fell silent as the valley as the men stared at Kili.

“Why didn’t you stop them!?” a young voice yelled out. A small boy, only nine or ten, pushed his way to the front of the group. He pointed at Kili with angry, tear filled eyes. “If you are the Avatar, then why didn’t you stop the wild men!? Why did you let them kill my grandpa and attack us!? Why didn’t you use other bending to stop them!? Why?” the boy kept screaming at Kili till his mother grabbed him. She pulled him away telling the boy to be quite.

“I’m sorry,” Kili said lowering his head and shaking slightly. “I only know Firebending; I haven’t learned the others yet.”

“Haven’t learned the other elements yet? What kind of Avatar are you!?” A new voice yelled out at him.

Kili felt a sharp pain in his chest and he ran towards the door. He just ran out into the heath not caring if it was dark or dangerous, he just had to get away. He kept running blindly into the night; the pain in his heart spreading throughout his whole body. He dropped to his knees feeling tears in his eyes. He was a pathetic Avatar, the worst Avatar ever, that’s the type of Avatar he was.

"Kili!” Fili yelled out for his brother, but Kili was already barreling outside. Fili went to run after him, but the elderly man put his hand on Fili’s shoulder.

“Let him go son, he needs some time alone,” the man said. He tightened his grip on Fili’s shoulder not letting him chase Kili.  

“Let go of me! Those wild men are still out there!” Fili pushed the man’s hand off of him and ran after his brother. He got outside and looked around. He couldn’t see anything. The night was too dark. He called out for his brother, but no one answered. Not knowing where Kili went Fili ran blindly into the night hoping he would find his brother by chance, before someone, or something else did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. =)
> 
> Next time: Kili learns there are other creatures lurking in the valley besides men and dragons.   
> Fun fact: The rings of power still exist in this universe....with some slight differences.


	4. The First Earthbenders Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili meets an unsavory creature in the wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK ONE: EARTH
> 
> Chapter 2: The First Earthbenders Part 2.

Kili got off his knees wiping his eyes. The clouds had blown away and a bright full moon was now shinning down into the valley. The wind picked up blowing the loose snow around and the temperature continued to drop. Kili kept walking on despite the cold, too ashamed in himself to go back.

He walked for a while listening to the wind howl though the mountains and creak the bare trees. Kili only had dark thought as he walked. He never liked be the Avatar and now he hated it more than ever. He wanted to be normal, or maybe a non-bender like Fili. Things would be better that why. He wouldn’t hate himself if things were that way. Kili didn’t want to be the Avatar. He wished it had been somebody else, someone else, anyone else, just not him.  

Leaning up against a large boulder Kili looked up at the stars. He remembered his mother once told him that the stars were constraint remainders of the bright and wonderful things the past Avatars had done. That each time an Avatar would do something great the Valar would light a star in their honor. She would tell Kili that one day he would brighten the whole night sky.

Kili lowered his head. “Some great Avatar I am…I can’t even earth bend.”  

“The Avatar?” a voice rang out.

Kili jumped. “Who’s there!?” He yelled looking around. The moon gave enough light for Kili to see quite a few feet out in front of him. Yet, he couldn’t see anyone. “Who’s there!?” He yelled out again.

“I am sorry oh great master of the elements,” the voice said. From behind the boulder Kili was leaning on stepped a foul orc. The orc had beaming yellow eyes, rotting flesh, pointed ears and teeth, torn garments, and metal piercings in its nose. It bowed to Kili. “I meant not to scare you my lord.”

Kili took a few steps back staring at the orc. He had never seen an orc before and if he did, he was too young at the time to remember. The foul smell made Kili uneasy. Its disfigured look sent shivers down his spine.

“Get away from me,” Kili yelled at the orc. 

“Of course my lord,” the orc bowed and smiled through its discolored sharp teeth.

“Stop calling me that!” Kili commanded the orc. He was yelling at it and could feel sweat roll down his face despite the freezing cold.

“But you are the Avatar; that is what you said,” the orc took a step towards Kili who recoiled back. “I have nothing but respect for the one who can learn fire, air, water, and earth alike…but alas not an Earthbender yet I hear.”

“What of it?” Kili snapped back. He was ready to burn the disgusting creatures head off. Kili gripped a tight fist ready to attack. He may not be an Earthbender, but he could surly fire bend the orc into the abyss. Kili got into his stance ready to attack.

“I could help, my lord,” the orc said. Kili broke stance taken back by the creature’s words.  “I could teach you Earthbending.”

Kili let out a laugh thinking this was ridiculous, “I would never learn from an orc.”

The orc nodded, “but us orcs are master Earthbenders, stronger than most, my lord. We know ways to Earthbender you dwarfs don’t, secret ways.”

Kili grew frustrated. He knew enough about orcs from his people. They were foul beasts who killed when and where they pleased. There was no good in orcs. Orcs killed his father, his grandfather, and destroyed countless villages. They were an evil race, nothing more. “I would never have something as grotesque as you for a teacher. Now leave before I burn you to ash.” Kili turned and began to walk the other way.

“Of course my lord, but do not forget the orcs were the first Earthbenders. You could learn much from us.” The orc snarled and Kili stopped.

Kili turned back to face the orc. He glared at the monster, “dwarfs were the first Earthbenders. Mahal created the dwarfs and gave us the ability to push and pull rocks within the mountains, to shape them into great halls and fortresses.”

The orc grinned. “No, it was orcs. When we were made, tortured, we learned to hate, to be use the evil now inside to push and pull that which could not be moved: earth. We used out anger, our pain to bend rock long before you dwarfs.” The orc stuck out its tongue making an odd laughing noise. Kili glared at the orc, ready to kill him. “Do not believe I see. I will show you, I will prove it. Move the rock,” the orc looked over at the large boulder. “Use anger and pain, use any suffering you had in your life. Feel it, own it, and the rock will move.” The orc ushered for Kili to bend the rock, but the dwarf did not move. “Do it…oh great Avatar.”

Kili stared at the orc for a while. Clouds began to move back into the valley covering the stars. Kili looked towards the rock. He thought of his years behind the wooden wall forced to train day in and day out, forced to be away from him mother, and forced to be something he never asked to be. He thought of the injuries he got while training. He felt the rocks colliding with his skin. Kili let all of those years and bad memories flow through him. He took a step forward punching out a fist.

The boulder slid across the valley with great speed.

“I-I did it!”

“I told you my lord. Pain and anger is the key to Earthbending. Us orcs know this, us orcs can show you this…,” the orc crept over to Kili. He began to walk around Kili breathing heavily. “We can teach you; we can show you. We can make you an Earthbender.” The orc circled around Kili.

Kili sighed still not believing he moved the boulder. He actually did it. He was an Earthbender.  He looked over at the orc who was smiling a twisted smile. Could he really learn Earthbending from an orc? Orcs killed his father, attacked his people, and made it so Thorin could never sleep peacefully. Yet, the orc did more for him in one second than Dwalin and Balin did in years. He thought about the men who died because of his weakness. This could be his one chance to learn Earthbending and stop being such a pathetic Avatar.

“Well, do you want to be an Earthbending Avatar or not?” The orc asked licking its black lips.

Kili took in a deep breath. “Yes.”

“Perfect,” the orc sneered. The orc laughed stomping his foot towards Kili.

Suddenly a large rock shot out of the ground and knocked Kili on the back of the head. Everything went black as Kili fell to the ground unconscious. The last thing he heard was the orc laughing and everything went dark.

Fili ran out through the heath yelling for Kili. The clouds had cleared, yet there was still no sight of his brother. He began to run faster fearing the worst. Kili was known to do some pretty stupid stuff when he was emotional. Fili screamed out for his brother again hoping he was okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried for a cliffhanger cuz most of these first chapters are walking and talking. thanks for reading. =) 
> 
> Next Time: Who's ready for some Avatar State?  
> Fun Fact: No one truly knows who were the first Earthbenders were: orcs or dwarfs.


	5. The First Earthbenders Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The orcs have evil plans for Kili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK ONE: EARTH
> 
> Chapter 2: The First Earthbenders Part 3

Kili felt hazy as he slowly opened his eyes. He grunted feeling pain in the back of his head. Everything was swirling around him. He had a hard time getting his bearings feeling like he was in a dream. He could feel heat on his face and slowly he began to hear the muffled sounds of talking and a crackling of a fire. He blinked his vision clear and his other senses flooded back snapping him from the dream.

“Look who’s awake,” a familiar sickening voice called out. Kili gasped. There were five orcs now, not including the one from earlier, all hovering near a fire and staring at Kili. They had taken Kili to a large gorge, filled with snowy pine trees and towering mountain cliffs on either side. The orc had earth bended a rock around Kili, trapping his body. The cone shaped rock was up to Kili’s shoulders tightly holding his limbs in place. The cold rock pressed up against Kili’s clothing not allowing him to move even an inch.

It was still dark out, but Kili had no idea how long he was unconsouios or where he was. Kili began to breathe heavily, panic filling his body. He was going to die.

The orcs stood up and walked towards Kili. “Get away!” Kili screamed. He struggled against the rock to no avail. He tried to calm down and bend the rock using his anger from the situation. This time nothing happened. He bended the boulder before, why wasn’t this one moving? The orcs laughed. They sneered and cracked at Kili struggling like it was a party act.

“Having a hard time, my lord?” the orc from before asked. This time ‘my lord’ sounded like a mockery instead of a respectful gesture.  The other five orc continued to laugh.

“Why can’t I move it!?” Kili screamed at them thinking something was wrong. The orcs just laughed. “Answer me!” Kili screamed feeling a strange sensation in his gut.

“You did not earth bend before; us orcs were hiding in the darkness and moved it for you,” the orc sneered. Kili let in a sharp breath. They tricked him. The orcs made him think he moved the rock so he would let his guard down. Kili panicked even more. The orcs had planned this.

One of the smaller orcs pulled out a knife, “let’s just kill him and get it over with.” Kili’s heart was racing as he watched the orc limbed towards him. He was going to die. He was really going to die. Kili couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t get away. He was going to die.

“Wait,” one of the orcs called out. The smaller orc stopped much to Kili’s relief. “If we kill him he’ll just be born again as an elf.”

“Who cares,” the small one said. “At least we can say we killed an Avatar, that’s something.” The small orc stuck out its blacked tongue at Kili.

Another orc laughed, “some Avatar he is…he can’t even earth bend.” All the orcs laughed at Kili.

“No…,” the orc from before grabbed Kili’s face pulling it towards him. Kili tried to pull his head away, but couldn’t. He spat at the orc and the orc slapped him hard across the face in return “Let’s not kill him. He will just continue with the line of Avatars. He’ll become an elf, then a man, then a dwarf again. No…I say we break the line!”The orcs cheered. They howled and laughed a joyful laugh.

Kili felt fear shoot through him. “What do mean break the line?” He knew about the order of Avatars. He knew each time an Avatar died they would be reborn in another race. Kili knew when he died he would be an elf with no memory of ever being himself. He never heard of breaking the line, but he feared for what it meant.

“The line of Avatars can be broken. We were told and promised in whispers and shadows. When the line is broken and all of its lives turn dark and shade a new Avatar will arise. A new line shall form. Elf, then man, then dwarf, then…orc.”

Kili gasped. He felt all the air leave his lungs. His eyes grew wide and he his body went numb. The Avatar could be born an orc? Kili felt afraid. He felt very, very afraid. “I will never be an orc!” Kili screamed at them his fear turning to anger. “The Avatar will never be an orc!”

The creatures laughed at Kili’s yelling. “Oh but you will. We will make the Avatar break. We will make you fall in shadow and darkness.” The orc grabbed Kili’s face again digging its nails into his cheek. “The orcs were once elves. We were taken, beaten, bled, tortured, and mutilated, till we were broken…and in that suffering we became the orc.” The other orcs cheered. The orc holding Kili’s face lifted his chin in the air till it wouldn’t go back anymore and tighten his grip. “So I wonder…if we beat and bleed the Avatar will it too become an orc?”

Kili hyperventilated, his limbs were shaking in spite of the rock trapping him. He felt tears in his eyes, sweat rolling down his face, and his blood ran cold. He wasn’t going to die. He was going to be tortured. He was going to suffer in pain and in agony till he died or became something else. Kili screamed out in fear. He feared the pain. He feared of what he would become. He feared the torture. He feared not being able to see his family again. He feared the agony. He feared for his life.

There was a loud battle cry that snapped Kili from his panic. The orc let go of his face and Kili turned to see a blond haired dwarf jumping into the gorge swinging two swords: Fili. Kili wanted to yell his brother’s name, but no sound would come from his throat.

Fili jumped at the orc closes to Kili slicing his head with both his swords in a crisscross fashion. Its head flopped to the ground rolling away. The other orcs charged at Fili. They bended rocks at him, but Fili slashed through the stone breaking them in half or into dust. One stomped making the rocks jet out the ground growing in height as the approached the dwarf. Fili jumped up over the attack, pushed off the rock pillars, and came down on the orc stabbing it in its blacked heart. The orc next to the dead one took a step back shocked by the dwarf’s skill. Fili quickly stabbed the orc in the abdomen with one sword then sliced off its head with the other.

Another orc sent a wall of solid rock at Fili. Fili barrel rolled out of the way of the rock wall, got up and ran at the orc. He cut another small rock the orc threw at him then sliced the orc’s head off.

The last two orcs ran at Fili from behind. Kili, watching the whole thing, finally got the ability to speak again and screamed out for his brother. Fili turned to see why Kili was calling him taking his eyes off the orcs for a moment. A large rock collided with Fili, knocking him to the ground. Fili rolled for a few feet dropping one of his swords.   

“Fili!” Kili screamed again. Fili went to get up, but one of the orcs bended a rock into the air then threw it down on Fili’s back. The blond dwarf screamed, blood spitting from his mouth.

Kili went to scream his brother’s name but was silenced by a wave of energy rushing through his body. A strange feeling pulsated though Kili body with every loud heart beat.  He felt the strange sensation wash over his whole body in intense waves. He closed his eyes and the feeling completely faded away.

Kili opened his eyes again and the energy busted through him. His eyes glowed a bright white light and his face became emotionless. The rocks around Kili’s body went back into the ground and Kili was able to move his limbs. His hair flowed around his face like a strong wind was blowing him and his eyes continued to glow.

With a gripping of Kili’s fist the rock on top of Fili crumbled into dust. Kili turned towards the orcs. He slid his foot forward and large rocks, much bigger than the ones the orcs were bending, shot from the ground. Kili punched the rocks sending them at the orcs. One of the orcs was crushed, but the other narrowly dodged it. Kili took a step towards the creature his eyes still glowing.

The orc shot a few rocks at Kili, but the Avatar lifted both his arms in the air creating a rock wall between him and the attack. The orcs rocks collided with Kili’s wall and crumbled on impact. Kili brought the wall back down and, lowered his stance, and launched two large pillars of stone at the orc. The pillars knocked the orc to the ground. Kili stomped his foot and a rounded rock jumped from the ground. Kili bent the rock till it was over the orc. With a swift movement of his arm Kili crushed the orc.

Fili pulled himself off the ground. He slowly walked over to his brother who was standing completely still his arms down to his side. “Kili?” Fili whispered. He didn’t know what was going on or why his brother’s eyes were growling. He had no idea how Kili was able to earth bend so well so suddenly. Fili called out his brother’s name again, but Kili remained unchanged. “Kili!” Fili yelled.

In a gasp, Kili blinked and the light faded. His eyes became their normal brown color again. Kili fell over feeling weak and tired. Fili caught his brother before he hit the ground noticing Kili was breathing heavily.

“Are you alright?” Fili asked Kili. Kili nodded slowly. “What was that?” Fili questioned referring to the glowing eyes and Earthbending. 

“I don’t know.” Kili shook his head. “I felt…weird. I felt like I wasn’t really there, like I wasn’t me.”

Fili was silent trying to take it all in. He had no idea what happened with his brother or where the sudden power came from. Fili nodded a few times trying his hardest not to let it shake him. “Okay, but it’s over now. Whatever… _that_ was its over and hopefully it’ll never happen again.”Fili told him, but Kili kept looking over at the dead orcs. “You’re safe Kili.” 

Kili turned to his brother and smiled. “Thanks Fili.” Kili tired to stand on his own, but his body felt too heavy. “Are you okay?”

Fili nodded. “Yeah, now come on; let’s get out of this valley.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a great day. 
> 
> Next Time: Finally get introduced to Ori.   
> Fun Fact: Men can be firebenders or waterbenders.


	6. Chapter 3: Worth Fighting for Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili stop at a village for some food and relaxation, but end up getting caught in a large battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK ONE: EARTH 
> 
> Chapter 3: Worth Fighting for Part 1

Fili carried his brother on his back, it still hurting from the battle with the orcs, as he walked the heath. Kili was fast asleep, breathing steadily as Fili carried him. He slept till the sun rose over the mountain tops.

“Fee?” Kili whispered waking up.

“How are you feeling?” Fili asked not stopping his stride.

Kili took a moment to answer. His vision was blurry and his body felt numb. “I’m tired…,” He said softly to Fili feeling weak.

“We’re almost out of the valley. There’s a small dwarf village not far from here; you can keep resting till we get there,” Fili told his brother. Kili nodded and fell back asleep instantly.  Fili smiled sadly and continued walking towards the village.

Mimdan was one of smallest settlements of dwarfs. In fact, it was so small it was rarely seen on maps and most of the world forgot of its existence. The village sat on the slopes of the last hill of the southern gray mountains.  The town was made of wood, yet its nicer buildings and halls were carved into the face of the mountain. It had no great importance to the world, but many dwarfs called it home.

Kili woke up about a mile outside of Mimdan. The sun was at midday and Kili could feel his strength returning. He got off his brother’s back walking on his own the rest of the way. He would, at times, feel numbness in his legs, but Kili pushed through it not wanting to be carried again. The worst thing for Kili was the hunger. He felt like it had been years since he had eaten anything and his stomach was growling. Kili could hear his brother laughing.

“Shut up,” Kili nudged his brother. “I’m starving.”

“We can eat at the village. We have enough money on us to buy a nice meal. It’ll be a nice change from just eating what we packed,” Fili said laughing as Kili’s stomach rang out again. They walked on for a moment. “Kili…,” Fili said taking his brother’s shoulder. “This time, don’t mention you’re the Avatar.” Kili nodded in agreement. “Also, I wouldn’t bring up that we’re Thorin’s heirs either. A lot of dwarfs are still bitter about the past.” Kili nodded again and the two headed to Mimdan hoping for some peace and quiet in the company of their own people.

They arrived to the village to find dwarfs or all shapes and sizes running around in a hurry. There were large banners and streamers stung throughout the town. No one paid attention to the brothers for they were too busy getting ready for what looked like a huge celebration. Fili and Kili stopped at a local inn and asked the innkeeper what was going on.

The innkeeper laughed, “It’s Durin’s Day boys!”

“Durin’s Day isn’t until autumn,” Fili corrected.

The innkeeper nodded and laughed again, he was clearly already enjoying the celebration’s free ale. “You must be new here. In Mimdan we celebrate two Durin’s Days, one in autumn and one here at the end of winter. You see, a long time ago, before you or I mind you, Durin himself came to our village and slew a giant worm that was causing the village trouble. Now, on the day of that heroic victory we celebrate another Durin’s day! Filled with good food, plenty of ale, music, dancing, and large fireworks late in the night. Come now; let’s get you boys a room so you can enjoy the celebration.”

Fili and Kili left their things in their room and went out into the streets to join the celebration. The innkeeper wasn’t lying. There was food and drink as far as the eye could see. Kili instantly starting stuffing his face the moment he heard everything was free. Fili ate a little laughing at how much his brother could fit in his mouth.

They listened to some traditional dwarf music that played out in the town square. Kili grabbed a few of the dwarf woman, pulled them out of the crowd and began to dance.  He swung the woman around and soon enough the whole crowd was dancing. Expect for Fili who kept shaking his head and laughing at his brother’s failed flirting attempts. 

After Kili was rejected by most of the woman, him and Fili walked around to see if anything was for sale that would help them in their travels. They came upon a large wooden statue of Durin the Deathless. The villagers were placing flowers at his feet and some had even woven flowers into the wood. Fili took a drink of his ale noticing Kili was staring at the statue with a strange look on his face.

“Everything alright?” Fili asked.

Kili nodded and Fili went to leave but Kili did not move. “I was him once you know,” Kili softly said, “in one of my past lives. I can’t remember it, but he was an Avatar too.”

Fili put his hand on Kili’s shoulder. Everyone knew Durin was an Avatar. He was considered the greatest of the dwarf Avatars and held in the highest regard. Fili had heard that Avatars were able to ‘connect’ with their past lives, talk with them and know what they knew, but Kili had never done it. Fili doubted it was even true.

“Do you think I’ll be like him? Do you think I’ll be remembered or do anything great?” Kili asked out loud.

Fili nodded, “yes I do. In fact, I think you’ll already greater than Durin ever was.”

Kili turned to his brother and smiled. “Thanks Fili. Enough of this, let’s go get some ale.”

The two laughed as they got some more ale and did some more dancing with random woman. The closer it came to dark the louder and more joyful the celebration became. The town size seemed to double as everyone joined in the party. Fireworks of red and orange went off into the night. Fili and Kili cheered having their first good night in a very long time.

The festival was in full swing when a loud scream boomed out over the music. Everyone froze and the fireworks stopped. More screams boomed out and fire erupted in the distance. The villagers began running away yelling and hiding. More fire sparked into the night sky.

“Firebenders?” Kili questioned looking out into the distance. He saw a few men running towards him. “The wild men again?”

Kili turned to Fili, who nodded, and the two ran towards the fighting. Fili still had his two swords on him, but most of his other weapons he had left at the inn. Kili, on the other hand, was fully ready to match fire with fire.

A few men ran out at them, but Kili quickly out fire bended them knocking one to the ground instantly. Fili dodged a man throwing a punch, then knocked the man out hitting him with the handle of his sword. Kili charged at some more men, yet these ones looked different from the wild Firebenders form before. Their hair was nicer, their clothing clean, and their form was smooth and organized.

Kili continued to attack, burning the wild men as they came at him. Fili had fallen behind a while back, but Kili knew he could take care of himself. He was about to attack another man when a ram jumped out in front of him. Kili almost fell backwards and saw a dwarf in shinning metal armor and a thick beard riding the beast. The rider threw a spear into one of the men’s hearts then yelled out in a battle cry. Tens of more dwarfs ran out at the men, all wearing similar armor to the one on the ram, bending large rocks and stone. The men retreated running north over a high null.

The dwarf riding the ram turned to Kili. “A Firebender,” he smiled. “Rare in these parts, but welcomed.” The dwarf dismounted pet and took off his helmet just as Fili caught up to his brother. “I am Sinar, head of Mimdan and leader of its army.

Fili and Kili bowed out of courtesy. “I am Fili and this is my brother Kili, at your service.”

“And I at yours. If you would please come with me, I have a manner I would like to speak with you about.”

 Sinar lead Fili and Kili to his stronghold which was a large structure carved into the side of the mountain. Guards wearing green and silver were posted at every turn and every door was heavily locked and patrolled. Sinar brought the brothers to his war room which held many maps and a long wooden table. The place was empty and Sinar took a seat on his wooden chair-like throne.

“Dark times have fallen on Mimdan,” said the leader. “These wild men come and attack our village with no warning just fire and pain. They burn down our houses and crops till there is no place to live and no food to eat.”

“How long has it been like this?” Fili asked.

“Too long,” Sinar shook his head. “It has been one and half years since they first attacked us. They came in the night, with no reason, no cause, they just attacked. Since then they have attacked us many times, destroying our peaceful village. I have deafened my home as best I could. Each Earthbending lad, if he be of age, joins my army to help protect it, but still the wild men come anyway.”

“Why are you telling us this?” Fili questioned.

Sinar turned to Kili, “my forces are strong, stronger than ever. I have more soldiers than ever and now the wild men attack us on a day of celebration…I cannot let that stand. For once in this past year and a half I am going to attack them. I will ride my troops out and fight the wild men until they are dead. I am telling you this Master Kili, because I want you to join my army. A Firebender in our company could really change things around. We could stand a better chance.”

“I need to talk it over with my brother first,” Kili said looking over at Fili. He could tell that Fili had something on his mind. The two of them stepped aside. “We should help them,” Kili whispered figuring he should get right out with it.

“I know,” Fili whispered back, “but I don’t want you in another battle.”

“Why?”

“Kili, we still don’t know what that weird glowing power was. It could still be affecting you.”

“Fili, I’m fine.”

“No you’re not. You could barely stand this morning and we have no idea where the power even came from. For all we know it could happen again in this battle. I want to help Kili, I do, but I think you should play it safe for a while until we know what’s going on with you.”

“Nothing is going on with me,” Kili snapped back a little louder. “I won’t go into that…what did you call it, weird glowing power? It won’t happen again. I promise. It was a onetime thing.”

Fili shook his head. “We can’t know that for sure, Kili. What happens if it does come back? What if…what if this time you don’t snap out of it?”

Kili let out a faint gasp lowering his head. “I won’t let that happen Fili, but I need to help these people. It’s my jobs as…please just have my back on this. Durin once saved these people and now it’s my turn. I know you want to keep me safe, but nothing is going to happen. I promise you I’ll be alright. So please, let’s help them.”

Fili sighed and nodded. Kili smiled, thanked his brother and turned back at the leader. “We will fight in your army.”

Sinar cheered.  “That is great news! I will be glad to have you both; now tell me Master Fili, are you a Firebender as well?”

Fili shook his head, “I’m a non-bender.”

“Oh,” Sinar said taken back. “I am sorry, I didn’t know. I do not allow non-benders in my army. They are weak and will slow us benders down.”

“My brother is not weak!” Kili yelled at the leader. “Either he fights with me, or I don’t fight at all.”

Sinar took a moment to answer, “very well, he can fight. If he dies it will be no fault of mine. Go down to the armory and get yourself some weapons and shields. Most of my men are already armed so feel free to pick out whatever suits you best. We ride out tomorrow at dusk.” He dismissed Fili and Kili and they headed for the armory.

The armory was in a tent outside the stronghold. The shoulders had moved it outside for easy access before they marched to battle. It was filled with spears and daggers of every size and more pieces of armor than people in the town. 

Fili and Kili entered the tent to hear a loud, “ah!” followed by the loud clanging of metal on metal. The brothers turned to see someone had fallen over dropping armor and spears in each direction. The dwarf sat up rubbing his butt. “Oww,” the dwarf whimpered.

“You okay?” Fili asked holding out his hand.

“Yeah, I tripped that’s all,” the dwarf grabbed Fili’s hand and stood up. He was a young dwarf, maybe a year or two younger than Kili, with brown eyes and a few freckles. He was tiny for a dwarf and wore a soldier’s uniform that was one size to big. “Ori, at your service,” The young dwarf said with a bow almost falling over again. He had a tiny little voice that made him sound younger than he actually was.

“Kili and Fili at yours,” Kili said and bowed back. “You’re a soldier?”

“Oh not really,” Ori said in soft tone. “I mean I am…I’m just not a very good one.” Ori avoided looking the brothers in the eyes and shuffled in place as he spoke.

“Don’t say that,” Kili said to Ori as Fili went to look at some of the swords the armory had.

“Oh no, I’m horrible Earthbender, trust me. I can’t do half the moves the other soldiers do. Truth be told, I’m really weak. I’m not a good Earthbender at all,” Ori told him as a matter of fact.

“You’ll get the hang of it,” Kili smiled.  Ori smiled back and asked him how strong of an Earthbender he was. Kili laughed, “I’m not actually an Earthbender. I’m a Firebender.”

Ori’s eyes brightened, “really!? That’s’ so cool! I’ve never met a Firebending dwarf before. With a Firebender on our side we might stand a chance of winning!” Kili raised an eyebrow and Fili stopped to listen. “The wild men far outnumber us. They are more skilled and practiced than us. Their village to the north is bigger than ours and they are bigger than us too. The soldier says we will not be able to beat them. That we will lose and everyone will die.”

The tent fell silent. “Fili, can I talk with you for a moment,” Kili grabbed his bother and pulled outside where Ori, nor anyone else, could hear. “I need you to cover for me.”

“What?” Fili asked.

“I’m going to the man village. I don’t think they are as wild as everyone here says they are. Their moves are too fluid for that. I think I can talk with them and get them to stop attacking. I can get them to meet with Sinar peacefully and stop this battle before it ever happens!”

“Are you nuts!?” Fili almost yelled. “That will never work!”

“It might,” Kili said. “It’s the Avatar’s job to keep the peace, this is keeping the peace. I really think these men are not as evil as everyone believes. I know I can talk with them and maybe get them to agree to stop attacking and meet with Sinar. I think they will listen to me because I’m the Avatar.”

“First you wanted to fight; now you want to stop the fight?”

“N-Yes!” Kili stuttered not sure how to answer the question. “Listen Fili, this is my chance to do something great, like Durin, to stop a battle maybe a whole war! I know I can do this.”

Fili shook his head. “This is crazy. There is no way I’m letting you.”

Before Fili could say anything else one of the rams got loose and stared charging at some of the patrolling soldiers. The dwarfs were yelling and calling for help. Fili looked over at all the commotion, but when he glanced back at his brother he saw that Kili was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was a lot of set up for what is about to happen. Thanks again for reading. 
> 
> Next Time: Kili learns everything is not what it seems while Fili and Ori prepare for battle   
> Fun Fact: Shadow of Mordor is an awesome game. That has nothing to do with this story, but it's true.


	7. Worth Fighting for Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili learns the truth about the battle between the men and dwarves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK ONE: EARTH 
> 
> Chapter 3: Worth Fighting For Part 2

Kili ran through the night towards the village of men. Kili had no idea why he thought he could convince the men to make peace, but knew he had to try. This was his chance to prove himself. To do something great like Durin did before him. Kili spent most of his life trapped behind a wooden wall, stopping this battle was his opportunity to do something as the Avatar. It was his chance to matter and be remembered for being great. He had to do this. Durin saved the village once, now it was his turn. Kili was finally going to do something worthy of being the Avatar. He would be remembered, he would be great, and he would a hero, like Durin was. Kili was going to finally prove himself. He was going to matter.

The man village was not far from Mimdan, but it was much larger. All the buildings were small shacks or tents with little clothing lines stung across every walk way. The place looked poor and run down; maybe these were wild men after all.

Taking a deep breath Kili wondered if maybe he the wrong choice. Durin would have stayed and fought, Durin wouldn’t have bothered with peace, and Durin would have used the power of the Avatar to win the battle with ease. Yet, Kili didn’t want a battle. He knew what fighting too many battles could do to someone; he knew what battles and wars could take away.

He crept towards the village seeing only a few men walking around. He hid behind a few shacks, crouched by a tent and made his way towards the village center. Kili guessed the building in the center was where the man leader was, for it was the largest and best kept shack in the town. 

Kili knocked out a man guarding a side entrance and slipped inside with no one noticing. The shack was dark, but Kili made a small flame in his hand to see where he was going as he wondered around. A man popped out in front of him, but Kili quickly fire bended him to the ground before he could raise an alarm.

He quietly snuck through the building. He knocked out a few guards and hid their unconsouios bodies in a convenient closet. He kept out of site till he came to large room in the center of the shack and much like Sinar’s war room this room had a long table covered in maps. Kili saw two men standing by the table talking.

“There is nothing for it,” one of the men said rubbing his eyes. “We keep attacking and attacking but nothing ever changes. I just bring more of my men to their deaths. I do not this fight, but there is nothing for it. Go, leave me for a moment.” The other man bowed and left the room.

Kili guessed the man now standing in the room alone was the leader. Kili noticed there was nothing wild about him. He was clean shaven and wore nice clothing. Everything about him screamed civil and even kind. 

The man took a heavy breath and slumped down in a chair. “How did it come to this?” he said under his breath.

“It doesn’t have to be,” Kili called to him stepping out of the shadows. The man stood up and lunched a fire ball at him, but Kili twisted it away from him. “I did not come here to fight!” Kili yelled out as the man kicked more fire at him. Kili dodged the attack rolling to the side. “I came here to talk peace!” Kili yelled out and the man stopped.

The man examined Kili, “Sinar sent you to talk peace?” The man let out a faint laugh. “You are awfully young to be a peace negotiator.”

Kili thought for a moment, “I come on my own behalf. The dwarfs plan on attacking you, you must know this,” Kili said and the man nodded. “I want to prevent that battle. I think you do to. For the sake of your men please consider meeting with Sinar to talk peace and stop this battle.”

“Talk with Sinar?” the man laughed. “Sinar wants to talk with me?”

“Well…no,” Kili told him. “I think if you agree to meet with him he will come too. He wants peace just as much as you do. He wants to help his people and wants to know why you keep attacking his village.”

The man shook his head, “what is your name dwarf?”

“Kili.”

“Tell me Kili, did Sinar say we attacked first with no cause late in the night like savages. Did he say were wild and without cause?” the man asked but Kili kept his mouth shut. “Sinar is liar. A year and half ago the men of this village was happy. We struck gold in mountain and began to harvest it like a crop. The village became wealthy and prosperous. Then Sinar came. He demanded that the leader give up the treasure for all gold in the mountain belonged to the dwarves. Our leader refused so Sinar killed him where he stood and took our gold in the night.”

“You lie!” Kili yelled. No dwarf would take part in such a senseless killing.

“Do I dwarf? The gold was our only means of trade. Without it my people starve and cannot afford homes and clothing. Do you think I would lie about the suffering of my people? Do you think I would lie about the death of my father?” Kili lowered his head at the man’s words. “He was a kind man, but Sinar killed him in cold blood just to satisfy his greed.” 

Kili thought for a moment, “I do not believe you. Dwarves are not control by greed.”

“Perhaps not all of you, but Sinar is. You said you want peace and so do I. I will stop my attacks if Sinar gives back what he stole. I will have peace if Sinar looks my mother in the eye and tells her he is sorry. Then, we will have peace,” the man leader told Kili. “If you do not believe me dwarf that is your choice. I will march my men out to meet Sinar if I have to. Ask him what really happened.  If you want peace, ask him what really happened and tell him my terms and I will stop this battle.”

Kili looked up at the man and nodded. He didn’t like the man. He hated anyone who spoke poorly of dwarves, especially those who called them greedy. Kili glared at him and left.

***

Fili walked back in the tent cursing under his breath. Half of him was ready to chase Kili down, but he had to make sure no one noticed Kili was missing. Fili shook his head, sometimes his brother was more trouble than he was worth.

“Where’s Kili?” a meek voice called out.

Fili looked up to see Ori smiling at him. “He…he had to run to the bathroom. He’ll be back…later.”Fili gave him a fake smile and Ori just looked confused. “Hey, these are some nice swords,” Fili grabbed the sword closes to him. “You should use this in battle.”

Ori just lowered his head with a light sigh. “You don’t want to go to battle do you?” Fili asked putting the sword back down. Ori nodded, but didn’t speak. “Then quit Sinar’s army.”

“I can’t,” Ori squeaked out. “I’m not actually from here you know. I just came to Mimdan for a short visit. My other brother likes to go off to strange new places and I thought I would to, so I came here. When Sinar found out I was an Earthbender he made me join his army. I didn’t want to, but he said I had to. His soldiers grabbed me and forced me into their training camp, I couldn’t get away.”

“What?” Fili snapped. “That’s wrong.”

Ori nodded. He slumped down in the corner of the tent and pulled his knees to his chest. Fili sighed. Ori remained him of Kili, when he was young. Kili would often get scared of Orcs and of the pressures of being the Avatar. Fili walked over to Ori and sat down next to him.

“I don’t want to be in a battle,” Ori said almost sobbing. “I hate fighting. I hate using my Earthbending to hurt people. I’m…I’m scared. I’m so scared.” Ori dug his head into his knees. “I’m not strong. I’m not a good Earthbender.” Ori began to sob. “I don’t want to fight. I’m not strong enough to do it.”

Fili put his hand on Ori shoulder. He remembered all the times Kili broke down crying afraid his role as Avatar.  Either Dwalin or Balin, or Thorin (mostly Thorin), would say something and Kili would start to cry. He would always be afraid of failing. He was afraid of being a bad Avatar and letting everyone down. Fili shook his head, no wonder Kili ran off, he still afraid of not being good enough.

“I’m sorry,” Ori said wiping his eyes. “I’m sorry I’m so weak.”

“You’re not weak Ori,” Fili said giving him a smile. Ori smiled back. “But you might not have to fight.”

“What do you mean?” Ori asked.

Fili shook his head knowing this was a mistake, but if it put his mind at ease Fili didn’t care. “Kili is going to stop the battle. He is meeting with the men now to get them to make peace.”

“What!?” Ori jumped up. “The men are wild! They will kill him for sure! He is crazy, the men are dangerous. They will never listen to him!”

Fili smiled, “they might. He’s the Avatar.”

Ori jaw dropped and he almost fainted. “He’s…the Avatar? Like, the Avatar, Avatar?” Ori asked and Fili nodded laughing. “He…no way! He can learn all four elements! He’s the Avatar!”

“Who’s the Avatar?” a new voice called out. They boys turned to see a large dwarf with a big beard and wide belly standing in the tent’s entryway. Ori recognized him as Sinar’s second in command. “You two know the Avatar?” The dwarf barked out.

Ori glanced at Fili who looked a little panicked. “No,” Ori answered. “Of course we don’t know who the Avatar is. No one does, well I suppose the Avatar himself knows, but we don’t, because we are not the Avatar.”

The second in command snarled at Ori and the young dwarf took a step back out of fear. Fili stood up with his hand on the handle of his sword. “Fine then, as you were,” the dwarf began to walk away but at the last second stomped his foot. A large rock shot out of the ground knocking Ori over. Fili ran to him but another dwarf appeared in the tent and grabbed him from behind. Fili went to get out of the hold, but a rock collided with the side of his head. Everything went dark.

***

Kili ran back towards the dwarf village a thousand thoughts racing through his head. He man had to be lying. There was no way a dwarf would kill an innocent person just for gold. Not all dwarves were obsessed with gold and treasure. Dwarves were not only ruled by greed, Kili had to believe that. He needed to believe that not all dwarves were like him. Kili pushed that thought aside and ran faster.

He went straight to Sinar’s war room. He thought about going to see Fili first, but he had to know if what the man said was true. He ran right into Sinar’s war room and swung open the doors. Sinar was in the same spot he was in Kili left him.

“Is it true!?” Kili yelled out growing angry, memories of the past boiling up inside him.

Sinar looked around the empty roomed puzzled. “Is what true?”

“Did the men really attack the village with no cause or did you provoke them!?” Kili yelled. He was ready to burn the dwarf’s head off if he said yes. Sinar closed his eyes and shook his head with a smile on his face. “Did you kill a man for nothing more than a pile of gold!?”

Sinar laughed. He laughed and Kili could feel his anger about to explode. “What of it?” Sinar mocked “That is the way of our people, is it not? Us dwarfs call to gold, like dragons, we kill for it, we go mad for it. All gold on this Earth belongs to us. Those filthy men have no right to it, only us. So, yes I killed their leader for trying to stop me. I killed him right where he stood and the best part was…it was easy.” Sinar paused for a moment, “don’t give me that look. You know just as well as I do that gold is a dwarf right. You know what gold makes us do. You know how it can drive even the greatest of us mad.”

“Shut up!” Kili screamed unable to hold in his emotions anymore. Kili punched a fire ball out at Sinar, but the dwarf dodged the attack. Sinar began to run toward the door. Not letting him get away Kili threw another fire attack at him. The fire hit Sinar in the back and fell the ground. Kili ran after him, turned him onto his back and stomped on Sinar’s chest. Kili aimed his fist Sinar’s head, ready to burn to ash with one quick move.

“Do it,” Sinar smiled. “It’s the job of the Avatar isn’t, to stop those who are mad? To kill those who kill other and bring peace. So tell me, Kili, what kind of Avatar are you?”

Kili’s fist began to shake and he bit down on his lip.

“Come on, kill me. Kill me right here and now. Look me in the eyes and kill me. Can’t you do it, Avatar? Or are you too weak to? What kind of Avatar are you!?”

Kili yelled and shot a fire blast from his hand. Sinar closed his eyes. Kili stepped off the dwarf and Sinar opened his eyes. Kili had shot his fire next to Sinar’s head barely missing it. Kili began to walk away. Sinar sat up, “So you are a weak Avatar after all.”

Kili kept walking then stopped when he realized what Sinar said. “How do you know I’m the Avatar?” Kili asked him, feel an uneasy shiver down his back.

“Oh, I’m so glad you asked,” Sinar sneered. He whistled and two of his guards came into the room holding Fili and Ori. Both their hands were tied with rope behind their backs and Fili had dried blood under his nose. The guards forced Fili and Ori to their knees and, using Fili’s own swords, placed a blade at their necks.

Kili yelled out for his brother trying to run to him, but the guard pressed the sword under Fili’s chin, getting dangerously close to slicing his throat. Kili froze staring at the blade held to his brother. He turned back to Sinar, “let them go!”

Sinar just laughed, “I will Avatar…on one condition. If you fight for me, if you use your power as the Avatar to finish what I started and wipe those men off this Earth, then I will release them.” Sinar smiled and the guards pulled back on Fili’s and Ori’s hair causing them to yell out slightly. “What do you say Avatar? Simply kill a village of rotten men, or watch my guards slit your brother’s throat.” The guard pressed the sword deeper into Fili’s chin cutting him slightly. “It’s your choice.”

Kili turned back to his brother gripping a tight fist. Fili shook his head. Kili glanced over at Ori who had is eyes closed and looked like he was going to cry. He didn’t mean to get Ori caught up in all of this. He never wanted anyone to get hurt.

“I’ll do it, just let them go,” Kili said softly with his head lowered. He could hear Fili yelling out his name.

Kili looked over at Fili. He could tell Fili knew the truth about what Sinar did. Yet, Kili wasn’t going to change his mind. He wasn’t going to let his brother die, even if he had to kill innocents to do so. 

“Kili…,” Fili’s voice called out. Kili glanced at his brother having a hard time looking him in the eye and saw the ropes around his hands had fallen to the ground. Kili tried to hold in a gasp. He forgot how Fili always had a few hidden knives on her person. Kili let himself smile, his brother could now moves his hands, which meant he could fight back. The brothers nodded to each other and attacked.

Fili took the knife he used to cut the rope and stabbed it into the leg of the guard holding him. The guard yelled out pulling the knife away from his throat. The other guard tried to react by killing Ori, but Fili ripped the knife from the guard’s leg and threw into the other guard’s hand. The guard let go of the sword and Ori was free.  Fili twisted his own guard’s arm making him let go of the sword. Fili picked up his blade and knocked the guard out. He ran to the other guard who was too busy trying to stop his hand from bleeding to fight back, so Fili easily knocked him unconscious. 

As Fili freed himself and Ori, Kili attacked Sinar. He launched a large fire ball at him, but Sinar bended a large rock wall to stop the attack. Sinar threw a few large rocks at Kili. Kili avoided the attacks, jumping out of way, and shot large blasts of fire from his fist at Sinar whenever he had an open moment. Kili ran at Sinar and kicked him to the ground. He stomped on the dwarf’s chest.

Sinar smiled, “oh the familiar places. Tell me Avatar, are you going to do it this time?”

Kili held out his arm, but didn’t attack. “No, I’m not because I’m not like you.”

Kili, Fili, and Ori dragged Sinar out of his war room and told the army of his solider the true reason why they were fighting. Fili poked Sinar with his blades till he finally admitted he stole the gold and killed the leader of the man village. Kili told the soldiers to deal with the information however they saw fit and threw Sinar to the crowd. They walked away from the group of soldiers, leaving Sinar to his fate.

Fili and Kili grabbed their stuff from the inn and got ready to leave. Both of them knew there was a good chance the soldiers would march to battle anyway. Knowing the truth, Kili wanted nothing to do with the battle anymore, too sick to his stomach to even care.

They were just about to leave town when they heard someone calling out their names. Fili and Kili stopped and turned to see Ori running after them. He waved them down, almost tripping, and came up to them out of breath.

“You two are leaving?” He asked out of breath. Ori had changed out of his military uniform and carried a large bag over his shoulder. The brother nodded. Ori grew a little red and shuffled his feet. “Would you two…I mean if it’s no trouble…I would like to,” Ori stumbled over his words. “Is it okay if I went with you?” He asked looking Kili in the eye. Growing embarrassed he quickly followed his question up by saying, “just for a little while, or you can say no. It’s okay.”

Fili glanced at his brother and smiled, “we’d be glad to travel with you Ori.”

“Really!?” Ori’s face brightened. “Thank you!”

Kili laughed, “we don’t really know where we are headed, but you are welcome for along as you like.” The three smiled and began walking. It was quite for a while then Kili nudged his brother sarcastically saying, “Hey, you know, I thought we agreed not to tell anyone I was the Avatar. Yeah, I specifically remember you telling me not to tell anyone. Huh, look who broke their own rule.”

Fili shoved his brother and Kili shoved him right back. They started laughing and soon enough they both agreed to gang up on Ori. The three began chasing each other around laughing and not having a care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little longer because I did not feel like breaking it into more parts. Hope you enjoyed reading and I hope you have a great day. 
> 
> Next Time: Flashbacks about how the line of Durin learned Kili was the Avatar.   
> Fun Fact: The gold sickness exists in this story.


End file.
